È òû îñòàâèë ìåíÿ
by lilith20godrich
Summary: Æèçíü ãëàçàìè Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ


**È****ÒÛ**** **ÎÑÒÀÂÈË******ÌÅÍß****  (YOU HAVE FORSAKEN ME NOW) **

**Àâòîð****:** The Rebellious Observer The_Rebellious_Observer@yahoo.com 

**Îðèãèíàë** íà www.puremagnetism.com

**Ïåðåâîä:** lilith20godrich lilith20godrich@mail.ru 

**Áåòà**: Helga sonar@umail.ru

**Ðàçðåøåíèå** íà ïåðåâîä ïîêà íå ïîëó÷åíî. 

**Pairing:** Ãàððè/Äðàêî 

**Ñîäåðæàíèå**: Æèçíü ãëàçàìè Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. 

**Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå**: ñëýø, ñìåðòü ïåðñîíàæà. 

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13 

**Disclaimer**: âñå ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå (â ìîèõ ìå÷òàõ). Õîçÿéêà – Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã. ß ïðîñòî íåíàäîëãî îäîëæèëà.

**Àðõèâû:** ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, òîëüêî ïðåäóïðåäèòå. 

Íàâåðíî, òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë òåáÿ. 

Íî ÿ ëþáèë. Ïîõîæå, äî ñèõ ïîð ëþáëþ. È ýòî ìîÿ îøèáêà. 

ß äóìàþ, òû òîæå ëþáèë ìåíÿ. È ýòî îäíà èç òâîèõ îøèáîê. 

Òû áûë òàêèì êðàñèâûì ðåáåíêîì – ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, âñå äåòè êðàñèâû, íî òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî êàçàëñÿ ñîâåðøåíñòâîì - áåçóïðå÷íîå êðîøå÷íîå ñîçäàíèå. 

**_//Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû áûë èì.// _**

Òû áûë íàøèì ìàëåíüêèì ñîêðîâèùåì, ýòè òâîè áåëîêóðûå ëîêîíû è ïðîñòîäóøíàÿ óëûáêà. Âðåìåíàìè ÿ äóìàë î òîì, êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî - êàê ïîäîáíîå ñîçäàíèå ìîãëî ïîÿâèòüñÿ ó ÷åëîâåêà âðîäå ìåíÿ? 

Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî â òåáå îò òâîåé ìàòåðè, èç òåõ ñòàðûõ âðåìåí, êîãäà ó íåå òîæå áûëà ïðîñòîäóøíàÿ óëûáêà. 

ß ïîñòîÿííî íîñèë òåáÿ íà ðóêàõ, íî òû íå ïîìíèøü îá ýòîì. Òû íå äîëæåí ïîìíèòü. 

Èíîãäà ÿ âîçâðàùàëñÿ äîìîé ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî óáèéñòâà è  áðàë òåáÿ èç òâîåé ìàëåíüêîé êîðîëåâñêîé êðîâàòêè è îáíèìàë, è îáíèìàë, è îáíèìàë òåáÿ, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû äîãàäûâàëñÿ î ïðè÷èíå ìîèõ ñëåç. Òû ïðîñòî îáâèâàë ñâîè àíãåëüñêèå ðó÷êè âîêðóã ìîåé øåè è, êàçàëîñü, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî–òî íå òàê, òîëüêî íå çíàåøü, ÷òî... 

Êîãäà òû ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ áûëî îáîæàíèå. Òû äàæå íå äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ óáèë òûñÿ÷è äåòåé, ïî÷òè òàêèõ æå, êàê òû**_,_**

**_//èíîãäà ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè áûëî òâîå ëèöî, êîãäà ÿ øåïòàë òå äâà ñëîâà, è ìàëåíüêèå äåòè óìèðàëè//_**

ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå âèäåë êðîâü íà ìîèõ ðóêàõ. 

Èíîãäà ÿ çàäóìûâàëñÿ, êòî äàë òåáå ïðàâî ñìîòðåòü íà ýòîò ìèð òàê 

**_//êàê âîïëîùåíèå íåâèííîñòè//_**

è íà ìãíîâåíèå ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, òû óêðàë ýòî ó ìîèõ æåðòâ. 

**_//êàê ñòåðâÿòíèê//_**

Íî ïîòîì âñïîìèíàë, ÷òî ýòî ÿ ñîâåðøèë âñå ýòè ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ, òû æå áûë ðîæäåí äðóãèì, è ÿ äîëæåí áûë èçìåíèòü ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîëüêî òàê ÿ ìîã çàùèòèòü òåáÿ. 

ß ïîìíþ òâîè êðèêè, êîãäà ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç ñêàçàë «Êðóöèî», è êàê òû áèëñÿ íà ïîëó â àãîíèè – è òâîÿ ìàòü, îíà òîæå êðè÷àëà, âèçæàëà êàê áåçóìíàÿ – «Îí æå åùå ðåáåíîê» - êàê áóäòî ÿ ìîã ïîçâîëèòü òåáå îñòàâàòüñÿ òàêèì, êàêèì òû áûë. 

Îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî ó÷èë òåáÿ - è ÿ íàó÷èë. Òû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå îáíèìàë ìåíÿ… è ýòî õîðîøî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ïîìîãàåò íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü. È òû íå äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ñûíîê. Ìû äàëè òåáå âñå, ÷òî ìîãëè, 

**_//ÿ äàë òåáå âñå, ÷òî ìîã//_**

è îòïóñòèëè òåáÿ; ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ ñòðàøíàÿ îøèáêà ìîåé æèçíè. 

Îí ñîâðàòèë òåáÿ. 

Îí ïðèñâîèë òî, ÷òî åìó íå ïðèíàäëåæàëî, - çàñòàâèë òåáÿ ïîâåðèòü ëæè, êîòîðóþ ïðîèçíîñèëè åãî ãóáû ïðîææåííîé øëþõè. Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ íå óçíàþ, Äðàêî, - ÿ óçíàë. 

ß óçíàë âñå. 

Òû ïîìíèøü òîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, êîòîðûé çàñòàë âàñ, êîãäà âû òðàõàëèñü â êàêîé–òî çàáðîøåííîé êîìíàòå? Òû ïîìíèøü, êàê ïëàòèë åìó çà ìîë÷àíèå? Çðÿ òû ïîâåðèë åìó. ß çàïëàòèë â äâà ðàçà áîëüøå, è îí ðàññêàçàë âñå. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè–÷åðòîâ–Ïîòòåð ñäåëàë ýòî 

**_//ïðèñâîèë òåáÿ//_**

– íî îí ñäåëàë, è ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òû íàñëàæäàëñÿ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé 

**_//÷òî îí ïîîáåùàë òåáå? ïî÷åìó òû ïîâåðèë åìó? îíè áûëè ïðèÿòíû, ýòè ïóñòûå ñëîâà? òû ãîòîâ óìåðåòü çà íèõ?//. _** 

Òû áûë ìîèì, Äðàêî; ðàçâå òû íå çíàë? 

Òû áûë ìîèì ðåáåíêîì, ñûíîì, íàñëåäíèêîì; è òû îñòàâèë ìåíÿ. 

Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ìîæåøü âûáèðàòü: îí èëè ÿ**_._**

**_//ëþáîâíèê èëè ñåìüÿ//_**

Íî âûáîð óæå ñäåëàí çà òåáÿ; è òû îêàçàëñÿ íà ñòîðîíå ïðîèãðàâøèõ.

Òåáå íåêîãî âèíèòü, êðîìå ñåáÿ. 

Çà÷åì òû âåðíóëñÿ â ýòîò äîì, ñûíîê? 

Òû äóìàë, ÿ íå çíàþ? Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ ïðîùó òåáÿ? 

Ñåé÷àñ Ðîæäåñòâî è âñå äåðåâüÿ óìèðàþò – òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü óìåðåòü, êàê îíè? 

Òû ñïèøü òàê ìèðíî, êàê ìëàäåíåö – òû ãðåçèøü î íåì? 

ß ñìîòðþ, êàê òû ñïèøü, ñëîâíî ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîãî ÿ êîãäà-òî çíàë 

**_//íî òû óæå íå ðåáåíîê, ÷åðò áû òåáÿ ïîáðàë//_**

è âñïîìèíàþ äåíü, êîãäà òû ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ñâåò. 

**_//ÿ áûë òàê ãîðä; åñëè áû ÿ çíàë…//_**

ß îïÿòü ïîðàæåí. 

**_//êàê ïîäîáíîå ñîçäàíèå ìîãëî ïîÿâèòüñÿ ó ÷åëîâåêà âðîäå ìåíÿ?//_**

Âñÿ òâîÿ æèçíü ïðîíåñëàñü ó ìåíÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, ñûí, è ñåãîäíÿ ÿ âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ñòàòü óáèéöåé… 

ß òèõî ïîäõîæó ê òâîåé êðîâàòè – òâîåé êîðîëåâñêîé êðîâàòè – òû äàæå íå ïðîñûïàåøüñÿ, - è òû íå êðè÷èøü, 

**_//êàê êðè÷àëè âñå òå ìàëåíüêèå äåòè, êîòîðûõ ÿ óáèë//_**

êîãäà ÿ øåï÷ó äâà ñëîâà, íåñóùèõ ñìåðòü. 

Òû òàê þí… è òû ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîé ðåáåíîê? 

Êîãäà-òî òû ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ òàêîé ÷èñòîé íåâèííîñòüþ â ãëàçàõ, ÷òî áûëî áîëüíî - íî ýòè äíè ìåðòâû. 

**_//è òû îñòàâèë ìåíÿ, êîãäà âñïûøêà çåëåíîãî ñâåòà îçàðèëà êîìíàòó//_**

Êàêàÿ ãîðüêàÿ èðîíèÿ ñóäüáû – çåëåíûé öâåò ïîãóáèë íàñ âñåõ. 

Òû ëåæèøü ïåðåäî ìíîé; õîëîäíûé, ìåðòâûé… 

È ÿ ñæèìàþ ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è âñå ãîðåñòè îñòàþòñÿ ïîçàäè, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îáåùàíèå ñìåðòè, íàïðàâëåííîå ê âèñêó; ÿ âñïîìèíàþ äåíü, êîãäà òû ñäåëàë ñâîé ïåðâûé øàã, è äåíü, êîãäà òâîÿ ìàòü ïîñëåäíèé ðàç óëûáíóëàñü ìíå; è ïîòîì âñå èñ÷åçàåò âìåñòå ñ ýõîì ìîèõ ñëîâ â áåñêîíå÷íîì èçóìðóäíîì çàáâåíèè. 

Êîíåö. 


End file.
